Lies
by Jingly Bells
Summary: When an Engish band, McFly travel to America, one of the members suddenly gets sick onstage. He is taken to Princeton Plainsboro, where Dr House reluctantly takes the case. But when it gets interesting and House still shows a lack of enth... more inside
1. SummaryCharacter Sketch

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own House, bla bla, you get the picture right?**

**also, sometimes I got writer block and stuff so I sorta took some stuff from the real episodes- hope you don't mind. **

**Title**

**Lies**

**Main Characters**

**_English Characters_**

**Danny Jones**

**Kay Lynn Smith**

**Tom Fletcher**

**Chelsea Phillips**

**Harry Judd**

**Lori Green**

**Dougie Poynter**

**Miranda Sanchez**

**_American Characters_**

**Dr. Gregory House**

**Dr. Lisa Cuddy**

**Dr. Robert Chase**

**Dr. Allison Cameron**

**Dr. Eric Foreman**

**Dr. James Wilson**

**Note: The above sequencing for English characters **

**Are in order of who is in a relationship with whom. **

**Minus Dougie who will be paired up later.**

**Summary:**

**McFly are on another fun-filled adventure to a former country that loved them just as much as the Brits! But is it really going to be like last time? The boys and their girlfriends are looking forward to having a good time. The huge concert was planned months beforehand and the boys went onstage feeling like nothing could go wrong. Until it happened. During the concert, one of the McFlyers turns suddenly violent and then collapses on the stage. Worried, his friends don't know what to do, but an ambulance arrives anyways. He is taken to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, where one of the most brilliant diagnosticians in the hospital will treat him: Dr. Gregory House. He's a brilliant doctor, but also a complete jerk to everyone. **

**As the McFly member's symptoms get stranger and he is getting worse, his mysterious illness begins to spread to another person(s?). His friends are worried sick about him and can only hope he will get better. Will House and his hand-picked team of experts be able to figure the puzzle out in time? Or will more than one person suffer the consequences of this strange and un-identifiable illness?**

**Patient of the Week:**

**One of the McFly guys (Won't say who, you'll have find out on your own)**

**Clinic Patient(s)**

**Lori Green**

**Mark Brown (American patient)**

**Author's Notes**

**So, I'm writing a fiction about McFly because, obviously, I loveeeeeee them!! I also love House M.D. It's this great medical drama series. One of my American friends recommended it to me and I've been completely addicted ever since. I bought the two seasons that are currently out on DVD. Mind you, them both put together cost me about a month's pay. It was totally worth it though! ******** So since I love them both so much, I decided to write a story about them! –D**

**This one will take me a little longer to write, since I have to look up all sorts of medical words and symptoms and stuff … \ …. **

**Rating**

**PG-13/R**

**Characters of House:**

**Dr. House: **

**He is the Head of the Department of Diagnostics, and also a brilliant diagnostician himself (a doctor that specializes in medical diagnoses). Dr. House also has a double specialty in Infectious Disease and Nephrology. He can cure just about any sickness! The only problem is he is a total jerk to everyone! He is sarcastic, strange, and can be sick-minded at times. House won't talk to his patients if he can help it, unless they're super-hot or have a super-interesting illness. Usually, one of the people on his hand-picked medical team will do the questioning for him, and only if it gets drastic and finally super-interesting will House personally take action. House sometimes will even do something without any medical proof at all and the strange thing is he's pretty much always right! Mad, he is, and not with an ounce of humility in his veins, but such a brilliant doctor.**

**House hurt his leg (I forget how, I think it was a motorcycle accident), so he is addicted to Vicodin pills and other drugs, I think, because he was chopping up crack in one episode. **

**One of his favourite quotes is: 'everybody lies'; he says it in so many episodes.**

**He's not very likeable, but when it comes to curing patients, he and his team will do whatever it takes -legal or not- to save the patient.**

**Dr. Lisa Cuddy: **

**Dr. Cuddy is the Hospital Administrator and Chief of Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She graduated medical school at 25 and is the second-youngest ever Chief of Medicine, and the first female. Dr. Cuddy possibly specializes in** **Endocrinology (House said something about it in one episode, but he could've been lying).** **She hired House and hasn't gotten rid of him yet, even though he's crazy and impossible to get along with. She never fired him because he is such a brilliant doctor. He'll take any sort of action, usually insane, but surprisingly it usually always works too. Cuddy has been trying to get pregnant through 'in vitro' but so far it isn't working out too well. Cuddy is currently 'going out' with Dr. James Wilson; or at least that's what House suspects.**

**Dr. Allison Cameron:**

**Dr. Cameron is one of the three of House's hand-picked team. She was top in her classes in medical school and a brilliant diagnostician. She once took a long break off work (I also forget why), and only came back because she fancied House. Dr. Cameron has a sub-specialty in Immunology. **

**Cameron and Dr. Chase had a 'sex thing' going on, but they weren't an item. When Chase told Cameron he wanted to get serious, she flat out refused and ended the 'fun'. Now every Tuesday, Chase gives Cameron a 'friendly reminder' to say he likes her and wants them to get together. It's annoying the hell out of Cameron, but I seriously think they should just get together for God's sake. **

**Dr. Robert Chase:**

**Dr. Chase is in his mid-20s or he is 30 (I'm not quite sure, both ages were mentioned in two different episodes), and he is also a very good doctor. They are all great, as a matter of fact. ******

**Dr. Chase is a diagnostician (as they all are, excluding James Wilson and Lisa Cuddy), and specializes in Intensive Care.**

**Chase is Australian, but House insists that he is British.****From the episode Poison:**_**Chase: The chance of him living is minimal at best. House: I assume 'minimal at best is your tight, upper-lip British way of saying 'no chance in hell'? Chase: I'm Australian. House: You put the queen on your money, you're British.)**_

**Dr. Chase killed a patient a while ago. He had recently just heard that his dad had died of lung cancer, so he was depressed. Chase's depression made him miss a bleeding ulcer, so the patient had to have an emergency liver transplant from her brother. When they figured out the brother has hepatitis and an un-diagnosed hepatoma, part of his liver was already in the patient. The brother was able to be saved, but it was too late for his sister- the original patient. Chase has been let off on this major mistake, but no doubt it will never leave him. **

**Dr. Eric Foreman:**

**Dr. Foreman is the black doctor that House chose for the team. **

**Foreman specializes in Neurology and though he can be a bit annoying at times, he's not nearly as much of a pain in the arse as House. He and House are constantly going on about blacks and racism, I think, because it's mentioned in a few episodes. Dr. Foreman, like Chase, has recently just killed a patient, by misdiagnosing her. He thought she had cancer, gave her full-body radiation, when it turned out the patient only had an infection. But the radiation killed her immune system so she couldn't fight the infection off. That mistake has been haunting Foreman ever since. **

**Dr. James Wilson:**

**Dr. Wilson is not on House's team, but they are 'close friends'. House and Wilson are together a lot and it mentions in a few episodes that Wilson considers them to be 'best friends'. Whether they are or not, I can't tell, as House is always being weird.**

**Wilson is an Oncologist, but he will sometimes help House and his team of 'miracle-workers' figure out an answer. **

**Wilson has had 3 ex-wives as House hinted in one episode about Wilson 'dating' Dr. Cuddy: **_**House: I need to nip this Cuddy thing in the butt before she becomes the 4**__**th**__** ex-Mrs Wilson.**_

**Why Dr. House Chose the Three People for His Medical Team:**

**Dr. Cameron:**

**House claims he chose Cameron because of her 'pretty face'. Since she was top in her class during medical school, she did not take this very lightly.**

**Dr. Chase:**

**According to House, Chase was chosen because his father made a call. Chase has been working for House the longest.**

**Dr. Foreman:**

**House chose Foreman because Foreman had a juvenile record at the age of 16 for breaking and entering, and House claims he needs someone with 'street smarts'. **

**I told you House was bonkers.**

**Characters in the Story Not Related to House M.D.:**

**Kae Lynn Smith:**

**Kae Lynn was Danny's best friend for 8 years before Danny popped the question: 'Do you want something more than just friendship?' Of course she had said yes, having nursed a soft spot for Danny in her heart for quite some time. The only downside is the McFly boys and their girlfriends take the mickey out of them sometimes; more the boys then the girls, really.**

**Kae Lynn has known Chelsea and Lori since they were born, but only recently met Miranda on a plane.**

**Miranda Sanchez:**

**Miranda is just your average American girl on holiday in England. Oh yeah, and she met [!!McFly!! and the girls on a plane. She has appeared to have taken quite a fancy to Dougie. But then again, who wouldn't?**

**Chelsea Phillips:**

**Chelsea is daughter of one of the richest men in England: Dean Phillips. She frequently hangs around the McFlyers with Lori and Kae Lynn and is going out with Tom Fletcher. How lucky.**

**Lori Green:**

**Lori is the youngest of the three girls. She just recently turned 19, but Harry doesn't care for her age- they've been dating for nearly a year now.**

**The only problem with Lori is that her friends suspect she has Anorexia. This isn't a good thing. Hardly ever eating, Lori's been worrying everyone sick. Hopefully, she'll be cured soon; or better yet, not anorexic.**

**The McFly Boys:**

**Do I need to explain? Cool, talented, and **_**extremely**_** fit! These boys make the world go mad with delighted fans- mainly girls. The boys are each dating a fit girl except Dougie. Poor Dougie. But he'll find someone soon- after all, he is Dougie Poynter. ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 and 2

-I've decided to just put Ch 1+2 together cuz they're not too exciting and House doesn't come in so... yeah.

hope you like it.

reviews would be nice too

**Chapter 1**

_Here We Come!_

Danny and Kay LynnKae Lynn rode in the back of the limousine, shooting each other romantic glances every so often, with the rest of McFly and their girlfriends sitting up front and looking back at them giggling.

"What?" Kay LynnKae Lynn said, annoyed, when Dougie turned to make a funny face at them. Ever since the former best friends had started dating, the guys had been taking the mickey out of them non-stop.

"Oh nothing," Dougie suppressed a giggle. Kay LynnKae Lynn rolled her eyes and went back to reading her magazine.

About two hours later, they had arrived at the airport. They each grabbed their trunks (Tom and Harry each had two, Danny had one and a smaller suitcase, Dougie just had a small trunk, Chelsea and Lori each had two but Kay LynnKae Lynn had two huge ones and a suitcase bigger than Danny's).

"Aren't you taking anything?" Kay LynnKae Lynn asked Dougie, surprised.

Dougie chuckled. "Nah, I don't need much,"

"Yeah, Doug doesn't take anything on trips. Just a toothbrush and some porn," Harry laughed.

"Speaking of which, you know we're only allowed 40 kg?" Tom nodded at Kelsi's luggage.

"It's not _that _heavy," Kay LynnKae Lynn said defensively. "Besides, I'm a girl; I have more things to pack then just a few clothes thrown in a bag and some porno mags." Kay LynnKae Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Lori and Chelsea are girls too," Dougie poynted out. "You don't see them carrying a boat-load of stuff. The poor plane's not going to have any room for other people's luggage." Dougie laughed. Kay LynnKae Lynn just scowled and hoisted her Adidas bag farther up her shoulder.

"We'll just see," Tom laughed. They walked into the airport, careful not to get lost in the huge place. No such luck.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Harry said, after 40 minutes of walking around the airport, not knowing where to go.

"No clue," Tom said, shaking his head.

"Let's ask for directions," Kay LynnKae Lynn suggested. The four boys looked at her like she'd gone mad.

"What? And admit to being lost?" Danny said incredulously.

"What? We do it all the time," Lori shrugged.

"You guys are mad!" Harry said, shaking his head, his sunglasses wobbling a bit in his spiked up hair. Kay LynnKae Lynn shook her head at the boys' pride.

"What's so bad about being lost?" Kay LynnKae Lynn said. "It's easy to ask for directions. You've just got to suck up. Watch." She strolled up to a security guard and said, "Sorry, can you tell me where I might find Terminal 4A?"

"Sure. Walk straight down that hall, take the first left and then the second right. You'll be there in no time," the guard smiled.

"Thanks a lot!" Kay LynnKae Lynn smiled back and went over to her friends. She gave them the instructions the guard had just told her and they went on their way. In no time the 7 friends were at the Terminal.

"See? What did I tell you?" Kay LynnKae Lynn grinned superiorly at the guys. They looked at her with a mixture of disbelief that she could throw away her pride like that and awe that she had the bravery to do so.

"Whatever," Danny shook his head, but smiling all the same.

"Yeah. You got us that one time but it won't happen again," Dougie grinned mischievously.

"Sure," Lori rolled her eyes. They went to get their bags weighed in. Danny went first, then Harry, then Tom, Dougie, Chelsea, and Lori. Everything was fine until Kay LynnKae Lynn's luggage got put on the scale.

"Sorry, this is 4.3 kg over the limit," the woman behind the counter said to Kay LynnKae Lynn.

"4.3? Come on, that's barely anything!" Kay LynnKae Lynn complained.

"Sorry ma'am, it's the rules," the woman shrugged.

"But I can't just leave stuff here!" Kay LynnKae Lynn said. "I have _really_ important things in there!"

"Then you can go home and repack your cases," the woman snapped. Obviously Kay LynnKae Lynn's whining had got to her. Kay LynnKae Lynn was about to make an angry remark when Dougie came over, probably to see what was causing all the commotion.

"She said I have to get rid of my stuff 'cause I'm 4.3 kg over the limit!" Kay LynnKae Lynn exclaimed.

"Here," Dougie said. "You can put that 4.3 kg in my case. I still have, like, 30 kg to use."

"Oh my gosh, thanks!" Kay LynnKae Lynn smiled gratefully, and took a few things out of her case.

"There you go," the woman said, still looking a little irritated. Kay LynnKae Lynn's cases got put with the others and she went off to join her friends, Dougie following.

"Okay, let's go!" Kay LynnKae Lynn smiled. Getting their passports and tickets checked went far more smoothly than the luggage incident. They made their way up front as they were all flying first class. There wasn't anyone else flying 1st class except some business guy at the other end, frowning as he read through some boring-looking notes.

"This is going to be wicked!" Chelsea exclaimed, sitting down. The business man shot her a look of annoyance at the noise but she ignored him.

"Definitely!" Tom agreed, taking the seat next to her. The group had specifically asked to be next to each other. Kay LynnKae Lynn, Tom, Danny and Chelsea were sitting on one side, Harry, Dougie and Lori sitting on the other facing them. There was an empty seat next to Dougie, the one beside the aisle.

"Yeah, I guess," Lori shrugged. Everyone knew she got a bit scared to fly.

"Don't worry," Harry smiled reassuringly. "You can hold my hand if you're nervous."

"Thanks, Harry," Lori smiled back and grasped his hand. They talked and laughed for a while. Kay LynnKae Lynn checked her watch after about half and hour and said, "We're 20 minutes past schedule,"

As if to answer her remark, the flight attendant's voice filled the plane. "We're sorry for the inconvenient delay. We have 6 more passengers about to board. Please remain seated and we will be taking off shortly. Thank you for your patience,"

"Oh well, no rush," Danny shrugged.

"Hey what song are you listening to?" Harry asked Kay LynnKae Lynn, who was fiddling with her iPod.

"American Idiot," she replied. Danny took her iPod and scrolled down the list of songs. He could hardly miss the fact that she had 'American Idiot' 8 times.

"Nice," Danny smirked. Kay LynnKae Lynn looked over his shoulder to see what he was smirking about and then smacked him on the arm.

"What? It's a good song!"

"Yeah, I know! And I'm _sure_ it's just coincidence that you have 8 of it now of all times," Danny smirked again.

"Oh shut up!" Kay LynnKae Lynn rolled her eyes. They all continued to talk, waiting for the remaining 6 passengers. After another ten minutes of waiting, the flight attendant's voice sounded over the speakers again.

"Attention passengers. Our remaining passengers have boarded. Please put on your seatbelt when the light goes on. We will be taking off shortly. Thank you for your cooperation and we hope you enjoy the flight,"

"Finally!" Dougie groaned.

"Why are you so anxious anyways?" Lori asked.

"Because I missed my breakfast _and_ lunch and they don't serve food until we take flight!" Dougie explained, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Lori shook her head and Danny smacked Dougie on the back of the head, laughing.

"Oi, watch it! You lose brain cells when hit in the head!" Dougie said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"What's there to lose?" Harry joked. Kay LynnKae Lynn shook her head at her friends' silliness but couldn't help but smile all the same. At that moment, a teenage girl came tentatively up to them, smiling shyly. She checked her ticket to make sure she had the right seat, put her small suitcase in a compartment and took the seat next to Dougie. She had straight brown hair and pretty hazel eyes that twinkled when she smiled.

"Hey, I'm Miranda," she said.

"Kay LynnKae Lynn," Kay LynnKae Lynn offered. "That's Danny, Harry, Lori, Dougie, Tom and Chelsea." She pointed to each in turn and Miranda shook hands with each of them.

"It's nice to meet you all," Miranda said.

"Great to meet you too," Kay LynnKae Lynn beamed. She noticed Miranda had an accent. "Are you from around here?"

"Oh no, I'm American," Miranda said. "I was in England for my vacation."

"Cool, did you like it here?" Lori asked.

"Yes, it was really cool!" she said earnestly.

"That's good, glad you liked it," Tom smiled. Miranda smiled shyly back at him.

"So were you one of the six that delayed the plane?" Dougie said, a little grumpy.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I was a bit late getting here," Miranda blushed.

"That's okay, it doesn't matter. And don't mind Dougie, he gets cranky when he doesn't eat," Kay LynnKae Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Oh," Miranda shrugged.

The flight attendant came on again over the intercom and Dougie groaned again. Obviously he was worried there would be another delay or something.

"We are taking off now. Please put on your seatbelts. In a few minutes our hostesses will bring lunch around. Enjoy your flight and thank you for flying Virgin Express,"

Dougie breathed a sigh of relief. They buckled up and a minute later they were speeding up and then finally in the air. Kay LynnKae Lynn let out a whoop.

"America, here we come!"

**Chapter 2**

_Sleeping Beauty_

About a half-hour after the plane took off, a pretty air hostess came with a trolley. She looked in her mid-20s or so and was thin and her make-up was natural looking. Her name tag read, 'Amy', and although her uniform was nothing like the ones in Busted's single 'Air Hostess', Kay LynnKae Lynn could see Dougie eyeing her.

"Oh my god, food!" Dougie tried to jump up but he was caught by the seat belt. Everyone laughed.

"Would you like the Taiwanese Curry or the Steak-and-Kidney pie?" Amy said.

"Is it possible to have both?" Dougie said hopefully.

"It's possible to throw up after eating too much," Kay LynnKae Lynn warned, rolling her eyes again.

"Oh, then, er, I'll have the Taiwanese Curry and a water," Dougie said, blushing a bit.

"Here," Amy handed him the food and a bottle of mineral water.

The rest ordered Steak-and-Kidney pie, except for Miranda, who took the Taiwanese Curry as well and Lori who didn't have anything except water.

"Thanks," Kay LynnKae Lynn said to Amy as she walked away to serve the business guy in the corner.

"This is brilliant!" Dougie said with food in his mouth.

"Manners, Doug!" Harry said with his own mouth full of pie.

"Hypocrite," Dougie joked, wiping his mouth.

"Why aren't you eating?" Miranda asked Lori.

"She's anorexic," Tom said jokingly.

"No I'm not!" Lori said, blushing, "I just don't really like airplane food is all."

"Oh, that's okay! Here," Miranda dug into her Puma bag and pulled out some crisps and a sandwich. "I sometimes don't really enjoy plane food either, so I'm always prepared. But since I'm flying first class this time, the food's not that bad. You can have these, I've got loads."

"Oh, erm thanks," Lori smiled but didn't eat it.

When everyone had pretty much cleared their plates, Miranda looked up and saw that Lori hadn't touched the sandwich or the crisps.

"You know, I haven't poisoned that food," she said lightly. Lori jumped and blushed furiously.

"Sorry, I was, erm, daydreaming," Lori muttered. She took the sandwich from its plastic bag and bit off a very tiny chunk of bread. Miranda looked satisfied that Lori had eaten something but Kay LynnKae Lynn couldn't help but worry about her friend. In the past month, the most she had seen Lori eat was at a party, where she had a chicken wing and some chips. Then later she had rushed off to the loo and Kay LynnKae Lynn could've sworn Lori had thrown up her food. She pushed the matter from her mind for now. She didn't want to upset Lori but she also wanted to help. Kay LynnKae Lynn took out the latest issue of Bliss magazine, and was about to open it when Danny took hold of her hand.

"What?" Kay LynnKae Lynn said.

"You have something on your mind," Danny said. Kay LynnKae Lynn looked down, smiling a bit. Danny could read her every thought just by looking at her.

"I'll tell you later," she said, meeting Danny's gaze. She squeezed his hand back then attempted to read her magazine one-handed. Soon after, Danny fell asleep and she gently slid her hand from his grasp to get the use of both hands for reading. There were all kinds of stuff, about Son of Dork, ex-Busted, S Club 7, and one on McFly that caught her eye.

**McFly in America**

Recently we've received information from McFly's manager that the popular pop band is going to visit America to show off their brilliant skills worldwide! Rumor has it their birds are going with them as well. Of course, a rumor also has it that Harry McFly has a third nipple, hair transplant, and liposuction so we really don't know what to believe anymore. At least we know for a fact that McFly are on their way to America. It'd be horrible if they were actually going to Australia and disappointed fans from all over the world that crowd to the States are going to have to listen to some other terrible band instead!

Anywho, we wish McFly the Best of British luck and hope America will enjoy them this time as much as the last! Have fun, boys! 

Kay LynnKae Lynn laughed aloud. She loved Bliss magazines, the articles almost always made her laugh. Across from her, Dougie and Miranda were getting to know each other better.

"Hey, listen. I'm sorry I was so crappy towards you earlier," Dougie said.

"No that's okay," Miranda shrugged. "I shouldn't've been so late. And if what Kay LynnKae Lynn said was true, then I picked the wrong time to get on your bad side."

"So, no hard feelings?" Dougie said hopefully.

"None at all," Miranda said. Dougie smiled and she smiled shyly back at him. Kay LynnKae Lynn thought she sensed a spark, but it seemed she was the only one who noticed. Harry and Lori were having a heated discussion or argument, Kay LynnKae Lynn couldn't tell, Danny was still sleeping, Chelsea was writing a story on her laptop and Tom was staring out of the airplane window, either watching the clouds or thinking, Kay LynnKae Lynn didn't know.

"So tell me a bit about you," Dougie said to Miranda.

"Well, I am an only child, my Mom and Dad are both dentists, I grew up in Florida and I'm starting college this September," she recited.

"Cool. I never even got past my GCSEs," Dougie laughed.

"GCSEs?" Miranda said, puzzled.

"It's a test you take in secondary school," Dougie explained.

"Oh, okay!" Miranda smiled; she looked glad she understood something else about England.

Soon after, both of them fell asleep, and Lori and Tom had both decided to take a nap as well. Chelsea had her headphones on while watching some romance movie. Only Harry and Kay LynnKae Lynn were awake but neither of them spoke much, although Kay LynnKae Lynn was sure he was thinking the same thing as her: Lori and her non-existing eating habits.

"I'm worried about her, Harry," Kay LynnKae Lynn finally spoke up, nodding in the direction of Lori's sleeping form.

"Yeah, I am too," Harry said wearily. "I was telling her earlier that she needed to eat more, but she said she ate a lot already. I told her she probably weighed barely 80 pounds but she wouldn't listen. She lost it if anything."

"But if she carries on like this …" Kay LynnKae Lynn didn't finish her sentence. She had heard loads of stories about Anorexia claiming the lives of so many people. She sincerely hoped that Lori wouldn't be stupid enough to starve herself to death. Lori was plenty skinny, skinnier than she had been in fourth year, and back then she was so thin her nickname was Stick-insect or Stickt.

"We'll think of something to help her," Harry said, smiling reassuringly.

"Yeah, I guess," Kay LynnKae Lynn shrugged. She put on her headphones to see if there was any music, but there was nothing she liked, so she got out her laptop and started writing a poem.

The others woke up to eat, before going back to sleep. All of them except Danny, but Kay LynnKae Lynn wasn't worried; Danny could sleep for hours- especially on airplanes.

She soon fell asleep as well, but woke up as soon as the plane started to descend. Everyone around her was starting to wake up too, except Danny and Dougie. Kay LynnKae Lynn gathered her stuff together as the flight attendant's voice came on again, while Miranda shook Dougie awake.

"We are about to land. Please make sure your seatbelt is on until the light is off. We hope you have enjoyed your flight and thank you for flying Virgin Express,"

Kae Lynn looked over at Danny's sleeping form and giggled. She put her mouth right up to Danny's ear and said, "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty, wake up!" When he didn't move, Kay LynnKae Lynn shook him hard and he stirred. "Danny, wake up!"

His eyes snapped open as he gave a strangled yell.

"Had a good sleep there, Jones?" Kay LynnKae Lynn giggled.

"Better if I hadn't been interrupted," Danny groaned, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Sorry, but we're landing," Kay LynnKae Lynn told him.

"What, already?" Danny said amazed.

"Yeah," Tom nodded. They waited for five more minutes before the plane finally bumped onto the ground, speeding down the runway to the airport. When it had fully stopped, the air hostess's voice came on for the last time.

"We have reached Newark International Airport. You may now take off your seatbelts. Please make sure you have left nothing behind and keep your possessions safe. We hope you enjoyed the flight and thank you once again for flying Virgin Express,"

The 8 took off their seatbelts and prepared for the air hostess to tell them they could go. When she had come around to check the tickets and to wish them a good day, they hurried out of the plane, into the airport, got them checked and went out to the front entrance where a limousine was waiting.

"Would you like to come to our concert, Miranda?" Dougie said.

"Really?" Miranda gasped, looking delighted.

"Of course," Harry said.

"That'd be wonderful!" she squealed.

"C'mon then," Tom gestured to the limo.

"Now?" Miranda's eyes widened.

"No, in the next couple years," Dougie said. During the plane ride, they'd become such close friends that sarcasm wasn't a problem.

Miranda laughed. "Alright, let's go,"

They piled in.

"This is going to be wicked!" Lori, Chelsea, and Kay LynnKae Lynn all exclaimed at once.


	3. Chapter 3 & 4

_A/N: Okay, so here's a little fact someone pointed out for me: It reads Kay LynnKae Lynn or somethikng but my word thing got it a bit messed up and I don't know how to fix it. So if you can just disregard it, that'd be great._

_Also, on my computer, I have the scnese ordered by colour. Like, the scenes with House was in purple, and the scnese with Mcfly was in blue and the scense with both of them together was in green_

_but, forgive me, i'm feeling a little lazy so... i won't bother at the moment.. "_

_also, those who like this, maybe you can check out my story 'Overcast' in the Twilight section- if you've read Twilight. But I won't force you._

_(and i put both Chaps 3 and 4 because welll ... it still was a little boring haha)_

_and also (yeahyeah, i know i'm babling, bear with me for another moment, please) I took some stuff from former episodes (mentioned before) but i hope you won't mind. Again, I don't own House, I never will, and it was a brillaint man who created him._

_and the stuff I'm posting was written like ... a long time ago. Somewhere in the third season. So a lot of past stuff (including Hector the dog) is in it. Nothing's going to be recent until from the middle of Chapter 15 or something. Until then, I'll just post the stuff I wrote like..a year ago, so its a bit bad. I wasn't as great a writer back then.. I've gotten better, and some of my recent stories show it- like Overcast, so if you want, you can go read (and review if possible) it._

_Sorry about the rambling._

_I have a lot to say. In fact, if you haven't reached this part yet, I won't feel bad. Rambling is a bad habit of mine. See, I'm still doing it!_

_Just skip this. _

_Although... no, i will shut up now!! _

_one more thing: (bear with me, I'm sorry)_

_Actually, I'm sort of having second thoughts about this ... its a bit embarrassing, especially the places where I took stuff from eps. I posted this in some other forum and no one there really watched House so it wasn't SO humiliating , but here... i don't know, just debating. but don't hold your breath- it takes me forever to make a choice and by the time I've decided, I'll probably have the whole thing on here. I don't know._

_hmmm..._

_There, done._

_Oh, wait._

_haha. just joking_

_:P_

**Chapter 3**

_Something's Wrong_

The ride wasn't very interesting. The sights of America were pretty cool, but after staring out the window for three hours began to get boring. Danny had fallen asleep as soon as he'd sat down. Now this was a bit worrying. Sure, Danny could sleep, but after 14 hours of sleep, surely he'd be awake by now?

"We're here," the driver announced, a couple hours later.

"Thanks," Tom said. The others echoed him. They went into the huge football field, where a gigantic stage had been set up, with lights all around it, amplifiers, and a huge sign that read: **McFLY**

Kay LynnKae Lynn whooped again. "This is just so awesome!"

"Yeah, I know," Miranda agreed, staring in awe at everything.

"Ah, boys you're here," said a man, coming up to them. It was Fletch.

"Hey," Tom greeted. Harry and Dougie copied him, but Danny just waved, rubbing his eyes.

"Now you need to go get ready, changed, little last-minute practice," Fletch told them. "But I hope you won't be needing that last-minute stuff." He peered sternly at them.

"No way, we're good!" Dougie said.

"Yeah, we'll blow their minds!" Harry agreed.

"Good," Fletch looked satisfied.

"C'mon guys, let's go," Tom said, gesturing to the dressing room. Kay LynnKae Lynn made to follow them, but Fletch held her back.

"You girls come with me," he said. "I've got a cool surprise for you four."

Fletch led them backstage where three silver stools with tall backs and comfy-looking cushions were positioned right behind the curtain.

"Whoa," Lori gasped.

"Cool, huh?" Fletch grinned. From where the chairs were, they could see everything going on outside in perfect detail, but none of the audience could see them. This was good according to Fletch because no one would be able to claim they were sneaking backstage.

"Three chairs?" Kay LynnKae Lynn said with a puzzled frown. "What about Miranda?"

"Oh right! Well, you came at the last moment," Fletch told Miranda, making her blush a bit. "But don't you worry; we'll have another stool set up."

Miranda nodded. "Thanks,"

"So, we'll be watching everything from back here?" Chelsea said excitedly.

"Yep," Fletch nodded.

"Wicked!" the four girls squealed in unison.

"The change rooms are that way if you'd like to get dressed into something more concert-like," Fletch informed them, pointing the way. The girls, led by Kay LynnKae Lynn, ran over. They had all agreed to pack their club/concert wear in their purses; except for Miranda.

"Don't worry, love, I've brought extra clothes," Kay LynnKae Lynn assured her, when Miranda brought this up in a worried tone.

"Okay," Miranda breathed a sigh of relief.

"C'mon," Lori opened the door and they went in. The girls laughed and talked excitedly after they'd finished, until Fletch came and got them. Kay LynnKae Lynn had put on a pretty black slip-on dress and curled her long, dark hair; Lori was wearing a green strapless top that brought out the colour of her eyes, and a short denim skirt; Chelsea had on pretty much the same outfit as Lori, but her top was red, and her skirt was a slightly longer. Miranda borrowed Kay LynnKae Lynn's sparkly silver dress that went right above her knees, with a little lace trimming. Kay LynnKae Lynn had never worn it before but packed it just in case.

"All set?" Fletch said.

"Yep," Kay LynnKae Lynn said, the others nodding. They went back to the chairs, where indeed a fourth one was set up. The McFly boys were already waiting for them.

"This is so awesome," Tom exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's going to be totally bubbly!" Chelsea squealed.

"Bubbly?" Harry looked at her in confusion, his expression mirrored by everyone else.

"It means, erm, well, I don't really know how to explain," Chelsea admitted. "Like, exciting and cool, I guess."

"Alright, then," Kay LynnKae Lynn laughed. "We'll take you to the hospital later, get that brain of yours checked."

That earned Kay LynnKae Lynn a slap on the arm, but she was too busy laughing to notice.

"Ready, guys?" Fletch had come back over.

"As we'll ever be," Dougie said.

"That's good. You'll be wicked, guys, just remember to have fun!" Fletch smiled encouragingly and went off to inform the fans, who had gathered in the last two hours, so the previously empty field was completely jam-packed. The fans' shouts shot into the warm summer air, the light breeze carrying to towards McFly and the girls.

"Oh god," Danny murmured. "I'm so knackered." He also had a majorly huge headache, but wasn't going to say that; Kay LynnKae Lynn looked worried enough as it was.

"You've just slept for 19 hours!" Kay LynnKae Lynn said, surprised. Was something wrong with Danny?

"I know! What I don't know is why I'm so damn tired all of a sudden!" Danny said.

"You're going to be alright though, right?" Tom said anxiously, looking at his friend.

"Yeah, I think," Danny rubbed his eyes.

"Well, maybe we could-" Harry was going to suggest that Fletch give them another couple hours but at that moment his voice was echoed out over the field.

"Hello, New Jersey!" Fletch hollered into the microphone. He was met with a turret of cheers. "I have great pleasure to say that McFly will now be performing for you! Give it up for Tom, Danny, Harry, annnnnnnnnnnnnnd Dougie!"

The boys ran out with their guitars/drumsticks at the sound of each of their names, but Kay LynnKae Lynn thought she detected a little stumble when Danny ran out.

They started out with Bubble Wrap then took a leap to a much faster song: Please, Please. The first hour of the concert went by quite smoothly. The boys sang and talked to the fans, which made the concert much better than if it was just singing non-stop. But Danny's headache returned, and he sometimes found he couldn't place the notes correctly. He nearly messed up too.

"Hey, we're going to play this next song dedicated to our girlfriends," Danny said, trying to relieve the pain in his head. "Well, except for Dougie." At this the crowd let out a huge 'Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww'. Tom, Harry, and Danny laughed but Dougie grinned and raised his hands so that the 'awing' got louder.

"But he'll get love soon. Just pray for Dougs," Tom laughed into his mic.

"Yeah, so this is for our birds. It's All About You!" Danny shouted, and started playing. Tom joined in, then Dougie. Harry, of course, wouldn't start playing until halfway through the song.

"It's all about you," Tom sang.

"It's all about you, baby," Danny joined in. The fans were going crazy, but a little quieter now that this was a softer song.

"Said you'd made my life worthwhile, it's all about you!" Tom sang. It was Danny's cue to start singing, but he found that he couldn't. His steady rhythm was sliding and getting slower and slower. Everything was going hazy and there was a loud rushing in his ears. He stopped playing all together and just stood there, eyes wide and staring, mouth slightly open.

Kay LynnKae Lynn, Chelsea, Lori, and Miranda all leapt up, not caring about Fletch's rule of not being seen.

Danny didn't really know what was going on, nor did he really care. His hands slipped from his guitar, the plectrum sliding from his fingers as his arms fell limp. Danny's vision was even hazier than before, and the rushing in his ears was mixed with confused shouts.

Kae Lynn turned to look at her friends, her horrified expression mirrored on their faces. Fletch came hurrying over to them.

"What's going on?" he asked, white-faced. No one spoke for a moment then Kae Lynn said in a terrified voice, "Something's wrong with Danny!"

**Chapter ****4**

_Mysterious Man_

Danny didn't -couldn't- understand anything. He was still standing; at least he was aware of that, but his blurry vision, that loud rushing, it was driving him. He felt someone come up to him. His vision slowly cleared a bit, still hazy, but a little clearer. He saw a monster-like person, a man wearing a mask across his face, a third eye glinting on his forehead. Then he saw Kay LynnKae Lynn rushing out. She ran right up beside the man-like creature and he clutched her arm, hurting her, it seemed. Danny still didn't quite know what was going on, but on no account would he let ANYONE hurt Kay LynnKae Lynn. He took a swing at the man with his guitar, but the man ducked, and his guitar smashed on the stage. Then Danny lashed out with a fist and felt it connect with something fleshy. Then he saw blurred red coming out of the man's nose; he punched him again, but the man ducked. Danny tried for the third time to hurt the man, but before he'd hardly raised an arm, his legs had given out. Now he was lying on his back, and the confused mutters mixed with that rushing in his ears turned suddenly to mad shrieks. Danny felt himself twitching, then after that, he knew no more.

"Danny!" Kay LynnKae Lynn shrieked, jumping off the stage and falling to her knees beside Danny. He was shaking madly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Fletch's nose had blood gushing out of it, but Kay LynnKae Lynn barely registered it. Only Danny mattered to her at that moment. Her friends and the other McFly boys jumped down beside her.

"Does anyone know the American emergency number?" she asked urgently. Kay LynnKae Lynn was met with head shakes and 'no's. "Fine, erm, try the English one, see if it works." At her words, Tom took out his mobile and dialed '999'. It didn't call up any emergency people though. Just a 'sorry, this number is not available or non-existent. Please hang up and try your call again'. Tom sighed and shut his phone off, shaking his head at Kay LynnKae Lynn, who looked desperate to help Danny.

In the shadows of the stadium, a man was watching the commotion. He had a cane, a brown, scruffy beard and dark brown hair flecked with only a few bits of grey. He took out his cell phone- no doubt all those fans out there were too busy freaking out to do anything. He dialed 911.

"Hello? I need an ambulance at Jersey Stadium," he said. When the paramedics answered and told him they'd be right there, he switched his phone off. He sighed and waited. Less than ten minutes later, a siren came closer and closer and finally drove into the field, where the people ran out of the way to let it pass. As the paramedics put the collapsed guy onto the stretcher, the man sighed and limped into sight and onto the stage.

Kay LynnKae Lynn was crying, as she held Danny's hands. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head and he was still shaking like mad. She didn't know who called the ambulance, nor did she particularly care. She raised her head when she glimpsed a man limp onto the stage, leaning on a cane with a design of flames around the bottom. He looked in his forties or so.

"Hey!" he said calmly. His voice was gravelly and he had icy blue eyes that weren't cold or threatening, but made Kay LynnKae Lynn feel a bit uneasy. "Take this man to Princeton Plainsboro. Ask for a doctor named House." And with that, the man limped away.

"Wait!" Kay LynnKae Lynn called, but the man had disappeared and Kay LynnKae Lynn wanted to stay with Danny. She got into the back of the ambulance, where Fletch already sat; he held a bloody flannel to his nose. The others tried to follow but one of the paramedics stopped them.

"Sorry, only one," he said.

"But-" Chelsea began.

"We'll meet you there," Kay LynnKae Lynn said quickly. She wanted to get Danny to the hospital- fast.

"Just take a taxi and ask them to drive you to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital," the paramedic scribbled it down, and the address and handed it to Tom.

"Thanks," he said, sticking the paper into his jeans. Then the ambulance rushed off with Kay LynnKae Lynn still holding onto Danny's hand.

Gregory House hung his cane on the cabinet, and limped to his room. He took off his jacket; he had to get some sleep. Last week's case had totally worn him out, and he hadn't a good wink of sleep with Hector, that bad-tempered dog, around. House stretched luxuriously on the bed and turned onto his side. His sleep was peaceful and undisturbed by stupid dreams. It would've been a perfect night's rest had the phone not rung at 4:15 am, waking him up with an unpleasant jolt. House groaned and reached for the cordless phone on his bedside table.

"Yeah?" he grumbled.

"House I need you to come here," said Lisa Cuddy, the Hospital Administrator and the Chief of Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro.

"Not another damn case?" House groaned.

"Sorry," Cuddy said, not sounding sorry at all. "Get out of bed, and get that lazy ass of yours over here- now!" she hung up. House sighed. So much for his perfect night's sleep. He rolled over, sat up, and limped to the living room, grabbing his cane. He pulled on jeans, a t-shirt, and his suit jacket. 'This had better be worth it' House thought.

He arrived at the hospital half an hour later. Cuddy was waiting for him by the front.

"Eager to see me?" House said.

"The complete opposite," Cuddy answered, following House as he started up the stairs.

"So, what's worth calling me up at 4 in the morning?"

"21-year-old male, collapsed on a stage when performing, seizure, sudden violence, no apparent cause," Cuddy read off a page in the folder she was carrying. "He was admitted half an hour ago."

"You woke me up for that?" House said incredulously.

"Well, the paramedics specifically asked for you," Cuddy shrugged.

"Oh great," House scoffed.

"Well, the nurses have him on meds and-"

"Not interested," House said. He stopped, and then headed back for the stairs.

"Why not? C'mon House! You love cases like these! When there's no explanation for anything, you want to figure it out!" Cuddy exclaimed, rushing after him.

"Not at 5 am I don't," House said.

"The man is critically ill! He could die if he isn't treated!"

"Nothing any other doctor can't do," House continued to head for the large double front doors.

"House, you're the only one who's good for this! You can come up with any answer, however insane!" Cuddy tried.

"Thanks for your flattery, but I don't think so," House said.

On a last-ditch attempt to make House take the case, Cuddy said, "The man is accompanied by four other pretty young British girls, and they can't wait to meet the doctor who'll treat their friend,"

House stopped and thought it over. Then he turned around abruptly. "Let's go see what's wrong with this guy,"

Cuddy sighed in exasperation, but followed anyways.


End file.
